


This Gospel is not like the Old Ones

by LilBooklet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Ghost Writer Chuck, M/M, Sam Is Scarred For Life, So I mentally scarred Sam, Top Castiel, for a reason though, i can't write smut, poor sammy, verb tense changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooklet/pseuds/LilBooklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lies, Cas gets some, Charlie ships it, and Sam?  Well, Sam just never learns.   (rating to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Gospel is not like the Old Ones

**Author's Note:**

> As with (probably) every other supernatural fanfic out there, the author retains no rights to the show or characters. We're merely playing in the proverbial sandbox.
> 
> Also, this has not been read by a beta, so if you notice any errors (be it an error of grammar or one of characterization), please let me know.

“That was…”  
  
Cas stays silent, watching Dean’s eyes and waiting- as usual- for the hunter’s final judgment.  
  
“That was a fucking _ride_ , man.”  Dean huffs out an amazed laugh.  “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk tomorrow, but we are _definitely_ doing that again.”  
  
Despite how long they’ve known each other, that was still not the kind of answer Cas had been expecting.  Dean only realizes this when he sees the surprise flash across his angel’s face.  
  
“Fuck.  _Cas_.”  Too terrified to give words to his feelings, Dean pushes himself up on his elbows and leans over to kiss his lover.  It’s hot and wet and hungry and leaves them both panting for air when they finally part.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looked from the story to the chat window he had open with Charlie.  
  
**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _Why did you send me this?  
  
_**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _Cuz I’m pretty sure it’s by Carver Edlund.  
  
_**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _I’m pretty sure it’s porn starring my brother and his best friend.  
  
_**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _Oh come on.  It’s soft-core if anything.  
  
_**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _And it’s by Carver Edlund.  
  
_**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _How do you know?  
  
_**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _Finish the story.  
_  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean doesn’t go far though, content to invade Cas’s personal space as Cas has ever been content to invade his.  “Tomorrow,” Dean says.  “I’m gonna call Sammy.”  
  
This causes a furrow between Cas’s dark eyebrows.  “I thought family members were not an appropriate topic of conversation immediately before, during, or after sex.”  
  
Dean laughs again.  It’s a husky thing, relaxed and full of affection.  He leans in for a small kiss before saying, “Normally, yeah, but not this time.  What I was gonna say is that I’m going to call Sammy tomorrow and tell him we can’t make it home for a few days.  I mean, it’s snowing, right?  I’ll just…exaggerate how bad it is, that’s all.  Give us a little mini-vacation.”  
  
Cas begins to trail his fingers down Dean’s chest, causing the hunter to pause briefly before continuing in an even huskier voice.  
  
“Could stay in bed all day, fuck-“ Cas tweaks a nipple- “ _fuck_ … as much as we want.”  
  
This time, it’s Cas who leans in, nibbling on Dean’s neck as his fingers skirt the hills and valleys of very defined abs on his way toward his prize.  
  
Dean gasps, his head tilting back.  
  
“I quite like this idea,” Cas says.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam had to turn his face off the side for a moment.  Then he turned back to the screen, carefully avoiding looking at the story.  
  
**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _There is not enough brain bleach in the world for this_.  
  
**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _*sigh*  Fine.  Skip to the end then.  Crybaby._  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the first thing Dean reaches for is the aspirin Cas has left for him on the bedside table.  The second thing he reaches for is the glass of water beside it.  Only when he has swallowed both pill and water does he stretch a little further (unable to help a groan at the pain this sparks) to grab his phone.  He quickly finds “Bitch” in his contacts and hits the call button.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Heya, Sammy.  What’s up?”  
  
Sam’s voice sounds almost amused when he says, “You called me, Dean.  Don’t you think I should be asking you that?  How’s the hunt going?”  
  
“Oh, you know.  I had it solved 5 minutes after we rolled into town.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
Dean almost feels bad for the lie he’s about to tell his little brother.  Almost.  “Yeah.  Except we got here just in time for a big ol’ blizzard.  I just wanted to let you know we won’t be home for a few days.”  He shifts slightly and muscles he never knew he had begin to sing a chorus of pain.  He hisses a breath in through his teeth.  
  
“Dean?”  Sam suddenly sounds worried.  “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah.”  Dean scrambles for an explanation, not having to fake the sheepishness when the best he can come up with is, “I, uh, kinda fell on my ass while I was brushing Baby off.”  
  
On the other end, Sam bursts into laughter.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mutters.  If this is the excuse he’s got, this is the excuse he’s going to run with.  “Laugh it up, Gigantor.  I’ll have you know, a bruised tailbone hurts like a son of a bitch.”  
  
Sam’s chuckles trail off into the occasional snicker.  
  
“God, Dean.  Only you could survive multiple apocalypses, dying more times than I could count, and then get thrown on your ass by a little snow.”  
  
“Shut it, bitch.”  
  
“Whatever, jerk.  Go put some ice on that ego of yours and I’ll see you when you get back.”  
  
Dean hangs up the phone just in time for Cas to come in with a bag of food.  The wonderful smell of bacon hits Dean like a wave of euphoria and looking at Cas’s suddenly lascivious smile only increases the feeling.  
  
If he does go to Heaven when he dies, and if there is any justice at all for this “saving the world” bullshit he’s had to go through this last decade, then Cas will be there with him and they will get to live in this moment forever.  Good food and (if he’s judging the atmosphere correctly) imminent mind-blowing sex with someone he lo-… cares deeply for- for Dean, that is the very definition of Heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _Oh my God._  
  
**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _I know, right?  I found this story on a fan blog and I remembered what you told me Dean’s little accident in Pennsylvania.  So I did a little digging.  Sam, that storm only dropped 2” on that town while they were there.  
  
_**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _I’m not thinking about Dean and Cas like that.  I’m not thinking about it, I’m not- I need a beer.  Why do I ever open links that you send me?  
  
_**_MioneKeepsItShiny:_** _Cuz you never learn. >:)  
  
_**_SupernaturalSammy:_** _I’m gonna go drown my brain in alcohol.  Maybe I’ll forget any mental images I’ve ever had that involve Dean, Cas, and sex._ ** _  
  
MioneKeepsItShiny:  _**_Ever notice how “taking Cas up the ass” rhymes?_ ** _  
  
SupernaturalSammy:  _**_I hate you._ ** _  
  
MioneKeepsItShiny:  _**_I wonder how many times they’ve done it while you’re in the bunker with them._ ** _  
  
SupernaturalSammy:  _**_Stop._ ** _  
  
MioneKeepsItShiny:  _**_Cuz you know your brother has a bit of an exhibitionist kink._ ** _  
  
SupernaturalSammy:  _**_That’s it.  You can kiss the tickets to SDCC goodbye._ ** _  
  
MioneKeepsItShiny:  _**_Do you really think a little thing like tickets is gonna stop a girl like me from going to SDCC?_ ** _  
  
SupernaturalSammy:  _**_Beer.  I’m gonna go get beer._ ** _  
  
MioneKeepsItShiny:  _**_Love you bro. >:)_  
  
[SupernaturalSammy has signed off]


End file.
